


Clownery

by Your_local_crackhead



Series: Tinge of Regret [5]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Brutal Murder, Child Murder, Circus, Gen, Juggling, Murderers, Performing Arts, newspaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_local_crackhead/pseuds/Your_local_crackhead
Summary: The circus gang gets a hold of some newspapers.
Relationships: Ice Juggler Cookie & Banana Cookie
Series: Tinge of Regret [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210871
Kudos: 4





	Clownery

**Author's Note:**

> ice jugglers a bitch huh

Ice Juggler was just practicing when she came along. 

To her surprise, Banana was rather peaceful. Her monkey was asleep on her shoulder, and today she mainly practiced juggling. “You’ve gotten better at juggling. (Still not as good as me..” Banana softly smiled. The bags under her eyes were barely noticeable, but up close it looked the normally cheerful performer hadn’t slept in days. Ice Juggler kept her mouth shut. As much as she would have enjoy criticizing Banana, it was clear that neither of them   
wanted to start a fight today. “HEY! BANANA! ICE JUGGLER! YOU’VE GOT TO COME SEE THIS!” Beetroot ran towards them. “What is it now? (If it’s another arrow missing I’m gonna to quit.)” Ice juggler has muttered. “Pawn White’s been found dead in her room!” She had exclaimed. “Oh no.. How could have done it?” Banana asked calmly. “She’s dead?! (She can’t just die on us!)” 

It was true. The Chess Choco twins had wondered in one day, asking if they could audition. To Ice Juggler’s surprise, Choco Cup gladly let them audition. “You can’t let two children try out! (They don’t even have uniforms..)” “You’re a child, and I keep you here.” Ice Juggler scolded. “Fine.. (Only because of irony..)” The Twins were marvelous at the tight line, catching each other and doing wonderful tricks. Pawn White seemed to be taking up more of the spotlight, as she was the one being caught and flipping. Pawn Black had been catching Pawn White with relative ease, and seemed to be the responsible one when she had gotten hurt, or managing the money they had been paid. Over all, a reckless showstopper, and a responsible manager. Twins. 

Raspberry mousse peeked from his training booth? “Who would kill a child, let alone an innocent one like Pawn White?”   
“That’s the thing, no one knows! They’re suspecting Strawberry did it since she had gotten beaten up by the twins about a week before she was killed.” All the performers looked just as puzzled as Beet. While the rest of them didn’t know Strawberry well, Wizard spoke up. “It couldn’t have been Strawberry! She’s very shy, and she wouldn’t even fight back, let alone muder someone.” “Well, she does sound nice considering you talk about her.. a lot. (Someone a bit obsessed.)” Ice Juggler was currently balancing on a tightrope when something heavy dropped from the line. “OW! (SHIT!)” she yelled. “Ice Juggler!” “Sorry. (Kinda.)” Cherry picked it up. “It’s a big book!” Everyone looked at each other. “Well? Aren’t you gonna read it?”


End file.
